As a structure for fixing a handle base of a door handle device to a door panel, those described in Patent Document 1 are known. In such a related-art example, a front opening and a rear opening are opened in the door panel so as to correspond to both ends of a support (handle base). Further, the fixation of the handle base is made in such a way that a tab formed in the handle base is engaged with a bearing edge formed on the front opening and an outer surface back portion of the rear opening by a sliding operation of the handle base toward the front. When the handle base reaches a final mounting position by being further slidingly operated after the engagement operation of the tab, two arm-shaped elastic arms are elastically fitted and engaged with a rear edge extending in a slit type rearward from both sides of a rear end edge of the front opening and therefore a rearward movement of the handle base is restricted. In this state, an external element is fixed to a rear end of the handle base by a fixation member and therefore a final fixation of the handle base to the panel is completed.
However, there are the following problems in the above related-art example. Specifically, since the fixation member has only a function to draw the external element toward the panel in the above related-art example, the movement of the handle base forward from the final mounting position is restricted by the abutment of the bearing edge and the tab, the movement thereof rearward from the final mounting position is restricted by the abutment of the elastic arms and a front end of the rear edge and the movement thereof in a width direction and a rotation direction from the final mounting position is restricted by the abutment of the elastic arms and a lateral side of the rear edge.
Accordingly, since the final mounting position of the handle base is determined by a rear end position of the elastic arms and a front end position of the rear edge or the like in the above related-art example, there is a drawback that it is not possible to adjust the attachment position even when a positional deviation occurs due to an error of the whole door panel or the front opening during final assembly and therefore a temporary fixation operation is difficult to perform.